Halo 2
Halo 2 è il secondo sparatutto della serie Halo, seguito del celebre gioco di lancio per la console Xbox, Halo: combat evolved. È stato sviluppato dalla Bungie Studios famosi oltre che per la serie di Halo anche per Myth e Oni e pubblicato da Microsoft, in collaborazione con la Microsoft Games Studios. Uscito negli USA il 9 novembre 2004, fu pubblicato in Italia il giorno 11 novembre 2004. Il gioco ai suoi tempi ha battuto numerosi record tra cui nei soli USA ha avuto 1,5 milioni di pre-ordini. O anche, Halo 2 ha raggiunto in sole 24 ore nei soli Stati Uniti la cifra di 2,4 milioni di copie vendute con un incasso di 125 milioni di Dollari, battendo ogni record di botteghino di quel tempo. Tre settimane dopo il rilascio era già state vendute 5 milioni di copie. A novembre 2008 è stato certificato che Halo 2 ha venduto complessivamente 8,46 milioni di copie nel mondo. Halo 2 ha raggiunto un punteggio medio tra i vari recensori mondiali di 95 su 100 rendendolo uno dei giochi della Xbox più acclamati in assoluto. IGN ha dato un punteggio di 9,8/10; 10/10 da Game Informer; 9,7/10 da OXM; 5/5 da X-Play. Il sito italiano MondoXbox ha dato un voto di 9,8/10. Trama http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=1 modifica Il gioco, a seguito anche della novità rappresentata dall'Arbiter, propone uno schema narrativo leggermente più intricato rispetto all'episodio precedente. Anche se pare evidente che il protagonista vero e proprio rimane Master Chief e i suoi alleati UNSC, la presenza dell'Arbiter ha provocato il generarsi di un intreccio narrativo che a inizio gioco vede i due co-protagonisti ritrovarsi agli antipodi e seguire vicende nettamente separate, ma che procedendo nella narrazione della storia giungono ad avvicinarsi fino al punto che i due personaggi si incontrano faccia a faccia come amici-nemici, arrivando a conclusione del gioco, in cui seppur seguendo vicissitudini diverse, hanno entrambi lo stesso obiettivo comune, ovvero sconfiggere e fermare i piani dei Covenant e dei Profeti. La campagna è suddivisa in quindici missioni, in cui si susseguono missioni di Master Chief interrotte e seguite da quelle dell'Arbiter che a loro volta interrotte e seguite da altre di Master Chief. ;L’Heretic Si tratta di un filmato e non di un livello giocabile. Il gioco comincia su Alta Opera, una sorta di enorme città astronave, considerata santa dai Covenant. Qui, l'Elite che comandava la flotta Particular Justice viene accusato di eresia ed è in procinto di essere condannato a morte. Sua era la flotta che distrusse il pianeta Reach e sua era una piccola parte di essa che inseguì l'astronave umana Pillar Of Autumn che raggiunse il primo anello Halo. A processare l'Elite nella sala del Concilio ci sono i tre Profeti: L'Alto Profeta della Verità, L'Alto Profeta della Pietà e infine L'Alto Profeta del Rimorso, quest'ultimo al momento assente perché in viaggio con una sua flotta di navi da guerra, assiste a distanza al processo per mezzo di una proiezione Olografica. I tre profeti insieme costituiscono un triumvirato e la massima guida politica e religiosa dell'intera alleanza Covenant. Essi processano il comandante Elite e lo condannano per aver permesso che l’anello, da loro considerato sacro, venisse trovato e distrutto dagli Umani, delitto particolarmente grave dal momento che i Covenant sono convinti che attivando Halo avrebbero potuto compiere il “Grande Viaggio” verso la divinità, tale credenza è il cardine del loro dogma religioso. L'Elite viene considerato colpevole di eresia e portato via da un paio di guardie carcerarie Brute al seguito del loro capo Tartarus mentre viene insultato dalla platea di gerarchi presenti nella sala del Concilio. Invece, nel frattempo, nei pressi della Terra, a bordo della stazione orbitale difensiva "Il Cairo", in posizione geostazionaria intorno alla superficie terrestre, vi è presente Master Chief che riceve la nuova armatura MJOLNIR Mark VI che sostituisce la vecchia versione Mark V ormai ridotta in condizioni critiche dopo le vicissitudini di Halo. ;L’Armeria Master Chief collauda la nuova armatura insieme a un tecnico in un'armeria della grande stazione orbitale. A test ultimati, viene prelevato dal Sergente Avery Johnson per andare alla cerimonia di premiazione che si sta per tenere nella sala di comando della stazione "Il Cairo", in presenza dell'ammiraglio Lord Terrence Hood. Qui il sergente Johnson viene incalzato da una domanda del tecnico riguardo a come abbia fatto a sopravvivere alle vicende dell'anello Halo. Johnson si limita a rispondere dicendo che si tratta di un "segreto militare". Mentre Master Chief e Johnson raggiungono la sede delle celebrazioni, il sergente mostra al suo amico Spartan come recentemente la Terra sia stata dotata di notevoli sistemi difensivi quali numerose altre stazioni orbitali come la "Il Cairo" e da numerose astronavi da guerra. ;Stazione Il Cairo Su Alta Opera, l’ex comandante Elite viene pubblicamente torturato dal capo Brute Tartarus e viene marchiato a fuoco sul petto con il "Marchio dell'Infamia". Intanto nello stesso momento, sulla stazione Il Cairo, la cerimonia di premiazione in cui Master Chief e Johnson vengono premiati per le loro gesta eroiche su Halo e in cui era partecipe anche Miranda Keyes, la figlia del capitano Jacob Keyes della Pillar Of Autumn, viene bruscamente interrotta: Alcune sonde inviate da Cortana verso il satellite di Giove, Io, mostrano che una flotta di quindici astronavi Covenant è in avvicinamento alla Terra. Questo allarma tutti i presenti che allo stesso tempo rimangono scettici per il fatto che la flotta Covenant che distrusse Reach poche settimane prima era molte volte più grande. Tuttavia dopo pochi minuti comincia una concitata battaglia spaziale che vede le quindici navi aliene combattere le stazioni orbitali umane e il resto della flotta UNSC presente a difesa della Terra. Rispetto ad altri scenari, l'UNSC riesce ad avere la meglio e a respingere gli invasori perdendo solo due stazioni orbitali, la "Atene" e la "Malta" che vengono distrutte da truppe Covenant che si sono infiltrate a bordo per mezzo di scialuppe d'abbordaggio e che hanno portato con sé delle potentissime bombe da far detonare. La stessa cosa succede anche con la Stazione "Il Cairo", tuttavia la presenza al suo interno di Master Chief evita che la stazione faccia la stessa fine delle altre due. Infatti Spartan-117 respingendo gli assalitori si apre strada fino alla ubicazione della bomba Covenant, nascosta all'interno del sistema d'armamento del grande cannone MAC della stazione, dove disarma appena in tempo il timer della bomba. Attraverso i detriti delle stazioni distrutte, due astronavi Covenant riescono a superare la rete da battaglia UNSC, dirigendosi verso la superficie terrestre. A questo punto Master Chief si propone per "rispedire ai Covenant la loro bomba". Il temerario Spartan, ricevuta l'autorizzazione dall'ammiraglio Hood, da un hangar si lancia nel vuoto spaziale portandosi dietro la bomba e raggiungendo con un volo fortuito una delle due astronavi aliene sfuggite all'UNSC. Qui Master Chief riattiva il timer della bomba nel nucleo energetico della nave e si rilancia velocemente nel vuoto. L'astronave Covenant viene distrutta dalla esplosione e Master Chief viene recuperato a bordo della "In Amber Clad" una fregata UNSC assegnata a Miranda Keyes. ;I Sobborghi L'unica astronave Covenant superstite della battaglia spaziale, un grande Assault Carrier, raggiunge la città africana di New Mombasa e vi staziona minacciosamente sopra con la sua gigantesca mole. Questa grande metropoli è l'unico punto della Terra che viene attaccato dagli alieni. Qui i Covenant dispiegano velocemente una forza d'occupazione, seminando morte e distruzione nella metropoli africana. Master Chief con Cortana, il Sergente Johnson e i Marines vengono dispiegati dalla "In Amber Clad" con delle navette Pelican con il preciso obbiettivo di abbordare la nave Covenant e catturare l'Alto Profeta del Rimorso che si è scoperto essere presente all'interno della nave. Tuttavia un imprevisto costringe tutti a un cambio di piani, infatti durante il loro tragitto, i Pelican vengono abbattuti da uno Scarab, ovvero un gigantesco veicolo corazzato Covenant dall'aspetto simile a un ragno che dispone di numerose torrette al plasma e di un possente cannone frontale a energia. Master Chief, Johnson e alcuni Marine sopravvivono allo schianto. A quel punto il gruppo è costretto ad aprirsi la strada tra le vie della parte vecchia della città, "Old Mombasa", occupata da numerosi Covenant. A un certo punto della missione, Johnson viene prelevato da un Pelican per raggiungere velocemente il centro della metropoli New Mombasa per fornire aiuto ai combattenti, mentre invece Master Chief e Cortana raggiungeranno la stessa destinazioni in modo autonomo, aprendosi la strada fino alla spiagga per poi proseguire per l'autostrada sotterranea, per mezzo di un Warthog, fino a raggiungere il grande ponte che collega la parte vecchia e nuova della metropoli. Lungo il loro tragitto, Master Chief e Cortana troveranno numerosi Marine ad aiutarli a combattere altrettanti numerosi Covenant. Durante le schermaglie con i nemici, Cortana intercetta una trasmissione di Rimorso da cui apprende che i Covenant non si aspettavano di trovare una così massiccia e organizzata presenza e resistenza umana, in poche parole i Covenant non sapevano che la Terra fosse il pianeta natale dell'umanità. E questo quindi giustifica la scarsa presenza di invasori sul pianeta e la loro flotta di piccole dimensioni che è stata respinta. (ma non senza difficoltà) ;Metropoli Il gigantesco Scarab attraversa anche lui il ponte passando dalla parte vecchia a quella nuova di New Mombasa, non trovando nessun'adeguata resistenza da parte delle truppe UNSC, raggiunge il centro cittadino dove mette tutto a ferro e fuoco. Master Chief appena riemerso dall'autostrada sotterranea, riceve da parte di Johnson un prezioso carro armato Scorpion e insieme a una manciata di Marine insegue il gigantesco mezzo Covenant per distruggerlo. Così attraversa il ponte pieno di Ghost e Wraith nemici, poi prosegue nuovamente in un tratto autostradale sotterraneo per riemergere a piedi in un anfiteatro adibito a giardino cittadino, da qui infine raggiungere il centro, dove si trova una base provvisoria di Marine che si trova sotto pesante attacco. Qui lo Scarab mostra tutta la sua potenza distruttiva distruggendo un carro Scorpion e passando letteralmente sopra all'edificio usato come base d'appoggio dai Marine. Tuttavia qui il grande mezzo Covenant si ritrova in un vicolo cieco da cui non riesce più a muoversi, è l'occasione per Master Chief di abbordare il mezzo e uccidere i suoi guidatori. Lo Spartan riesce nel suo intento e autodistrugge il possente Scarab. A questo punto però i Covenant consapevoli dell'impossibilità di mantenere il terreno conquistato e dell'inesorabile avanzata UNSC alla riconquista della metropoli, decidono di ritirarsi con la loro unica nave superstite in cui vi si trova il Profeta del Rimorso. Nel fare ciò attivano una faglia iperspaziale appena sopra la città, in atmosfera, e questa faglia, appena la nave Covenant vi passa attraverso, si richiude generando una possente onda di energia che rade al suolo praticamente gran parte di New Mombasa, devastandola. Master Chief, Cortana e Johnson appena ritornati a bordo della "In Amber Clad" di Miranda Keyes inseguono la nave fuggitiva seguendo la sua scia ed entrando anch'essi nella faglia iperspaziale, sfuggendo così alla distruzione di New Mombasa. ;L’Arbiter Intanto su Alta Opera, l’ex comandante Elite viene scarcerato e condotto al Mausoleo dell'Arbiter dove ad attenderlo ci sono il Profeta della Verità e il Profeta della Pietà. I due gerarchi decidono di scarcerare l'Elite poiché sono consapevoli che seppur si è macchiato di un reato gravissimo, egli non è un vero eretico. Tuttavia la loro scelta segue precisi dettami pratici. Infatti un piccolo gruppo di Elite e Grunt superstiti alla sconfitta su Halo, tramite il contatto con 343 Guilty Spark, la IA custode del mondo ad anello distrutto, hanno scoperto la vera natura degli Halo, ovvero non mezzi per raggiungere la divinità, bensì strumenti per la distruzione totale su scala galattica. Questi Covenant superstiti definiti "Heretic" sono, per i Profeti, gli unici veri eretici. I due Profeti consci della lunga e onorata carriera dell'ex comandante Elite, decidono di sfruttare la sua esperienza e capacità combattiva per sradicare sul nascere il movimento degli Heretic. Così decidono di offrire al prigioniero il ruolo di Arbiter. Si tratta di una carica speciale conferita agli Elite più valorosi nei momenti di crisi della alleanza Covenant. Chi indossa l'armatura dell'Arbiter può riscattare il suo onore perduto combattendo con la benedizione dei gerarchi in operazioni difficili, rischiose e quasi sempre mortali, al limite del suicidio. Cosa che accadde a tutti i precedenti Arbiter che infatti giaciono nel mausoleo. L'ex comandante Elite accetta la proposta dei profeti, viene insignito della carica di Arbiter e viene inviato al nascondiglio degli Heretic. Il nascondiglio si trova un’antica miniera di gas dei Precursori posizionata nei pressi del pianeta gigante gassoso "Threshold", lo stesso pianeta nei cui pressi si trova ciò che resta dell'installazione 04, il primo Halo. L'Arbiter in questa sua prima missione è accompagnato da una squadra di Covenant Spec Ops e dal comandante Elite Rtas ‘Vadumee. La squadra si infiltra nella struttura combattendo gli Heretic e i loro nuovi alleati, le Sentinelle di 343 Guilty Spark. Alla fine giungono ai laboratori, dove dovrebbe essere nascosto il Leader rivoltoso. ;L’Oracolo Giunti negli antichi laboratori, l’Arbiter e i suoi Covenant scoprono con orrore che gli Heretic hanno rilasciato i Flood contenuti in ibernazione per scopi scientifici e sono stati infestati dal virulento parassita. L’Arbiter insegue il Leader eretico attraverso la struttura in cui ovunque infuria la battaglia fra Covenant, Heretic, Flood e Sentinelle. Dopo un rocambolesco inseguimento per l'installazione d'estrazione di gas, il Leader degli Heretic si rifugia in un nascondiglio inaccessibile agli inseguitori fedeli ai Covenant. L’Arbiter così decide una mossa azzardata e pericolosa, quella di sganciare l’intera miniera sospesa nell'atmosfera del gigante gassoso tranciando il suo supporto e facendola precipitare verso superficie, costringendo così il suo obiettivo a uscire allo scoperto. Ma nel fare ciò, L'Arbiter ordina a tutti i suoi compagni di ritirarsi nei Phantom. L'Arbiter rimasto solo riesce nel suo piano e la stazione comincia a precipitare. Da solo continua a inseguire il Leader degli Heretic fino a raggiungere un Hangar in cui è situato un caccia spaziale Seraph che nelle intenzioni del Leader ribelle sarebbe stato usato come mezzo di fuga. A quel punto, compare 343 Guilty Spark, che i Covenant considerano il sacro oracolo di Halo; Spark, che si era alleato col Leader degli Heretic, rivela che la struttura era stata costruita per studiare approfonditamente i Flood, mentre lo stesso Heretic dice all’Arbiter che i Profeti sono bugiardi traditori, che hanno mentito a tutta l'alleanza sulla vera natura delle installazioni Halo. Ne segue un combattimento tra i due in cui l’Arbiter ha la meglio. Tartarus sopraggiunge con una nave Phantom, cattura 343 Guilty Spark e porta in salvo l’Arbiter mentre la stazione infestata va a disintegrarsi nel nucleo del pianeta gassoso. ;Delta Halo La narrazione ritorna al filone di Master Chief. Appena usciti dalla faglia iperspaziale, con grande stupore di tutti quelli a bordo della fregata "In Amber Clad", si scopre che la grande astronave Covenant che stavano inseguendo li ha condotti a una nuova installazione Halo, la Installazione 05, conosciuta come Delta Halo. I Covenant atterrano sull’anello, e la "In Amber Clad" per non perdere tempo rilascia sulla superficie di questo una serie di capsule contenenti ODST, gli Orbital Drop Shock Trooper insieme a Master Chief con Cortana. Questi atterrano sull’anello e cominciano a battersi coi Covenant che hanno cominciato a occupare la zona. Nel frattempo Miranda invia rinforzi dalla nave con dei Pelican organizzati dal Sergente Johnson. La zona di Delta Halo in cui sono atterrati è caratterizzata da immensi e antichissimi templi costruiti dai Precursori e da suggestivi e lussureggianti paesaggi naturali rigogliosi di vegetazione e di corsi d'acqua che portano a un grande lago. E ben presto si scopre che questo Delta Halo è molto più antico di Alpha Halo quello distrutto da Spartan 117. Alla fine Master Chief aiutato dagli ODST e dai rinforzi di Marine tra cui anche un carro Scorpion riescono a raggiungere una struttura antica sospesa che emerge insieme ad altre nel vasto lago. Qui vi trovano delle temibili Guardie d'Onore Elite. ;Rimorso Cortana intercetta un messaggio del Profeta del Rimorso, che a quanto pare vuole attivare Halo, scoprendo anche che si trova in un tempio al centro del lago. Per impedire che l'attivazione avvenga, Miranda decide di andare con Johnson a cercare la Biblioteca e a trovare l’Indice prima dei Covenant, confidenti nel fatto che Delta Halo funzioni esattamente nello stesso modo in cui funzionava Alpha Halo. Invece Master Chief insieme a Cortana e pochissimi rinforzi decidono di raggiungere il tempio in cui si rifugia il Profeta per ucciderlo. Lo Spartan e la IA per raggiungere il loro bersaglio sfruttano gli antichi passaggi dei Precursori alcuni costituiti da capsule subacquee che portano da una struttura all'altra del lago e altre gondole dei Precursori che portano direttamente all'ingresso del tempio. Appena raggiungono il tempio, Master Chief e Cortana, assistono a una scena drammaticamente sbalorditiva. Nei pressi di Delta Halo improvvisamente compare la grandissima città-astronave Alta Opera seguita da una flotta di centinaia di vascelli Covenant, a detta di Cortana, la più grande flotta che chiunque abbia mai visto. Ugualmente, Master Chief prosegue nella sua missione e aggredisce direttamente il Profeta del Rimorso combattendo lui e le sue esperte Guardie d'Onore. Lo Spartan riesce ad assassinare il Profeta ma appena uscito dal tempio si trova giusto sotto una grande astronave Covenant giunta in soccorso di Rimorso, che però appresa la morte del Profeta, decide di distruggere senza alcun ritegno l'intero Tempio nel tentativo di uccidere anche il "Demon" (Il nome Covenant dato agli Spartan). Master Chief tuttavia sopravvive miracolosamente al bombardamento cadendo nell'acqua privo di sensi. Mentre sprofonda nel lago si vede Chief venire avvolto da alcuni misteriosi tentacoli e portato in salvo. ;L’Icona Sacra L’appresa notizia dell'uccisione di Rimorso spinge i due Profeti rimasti a ritenere gli Elite non più in grado di proteggerli, e a trasmettere il rango di Guardie d’Onore ai Brute. Questa decisione è supportata dal fatto che i Brute mostrano di essere molto più fedeli al dogma dei Covenant, più di quanto facciano gli Elite, che con il movimento degli Heretic hanno perso credibilità agli occhi dei Profeti. Questa scelta non fa che inasprire la tensione e l'antico e radicato odio fra le due razze dell'alleanza aliena. Verità e Pietà inoltre interrogano 343 Guilty Spark recuperato dall'Arbiter e Tartarus nella loro precedente missione e scoprono che per attivare Halo serve l’Indice. L’Arbiter pertanto viene inviato con una nuova missione su Delta Halo, nei pressi del gigantesco complesso dei Precursori chiamato "Biblioteca": Il suo compito è quello di abbassare lo scudo energetico del grande muro di contenimento che protegge l’edificio e impedisce di raggiungere il luogo in cui è presente il prezioso manufatto e conseguentemente di recuperare la cosiddetta “Icona Sacra”. L’Arbiter avventurandosi all'interno di questo enorme e labirintico muro di contenimento, riesce ad abbassare lo scudo e ad accedere al perimetro estero della Biblioteca: le strutture dei Precursori e la zona innevata circostante sono dilaniate dal conflitto fra Flood e le Sentinelle (di cui fanno parte anche i giganteschi robot "Enforcer"), ma L'Arbiter riesce a riunirsi con Rtas ‘Vadumee e i suoi guerrieri per così proseguire nella missione. ;Zona Quarantena L’Arbiter e Rtas si fanno strada nella zona, mentre i Flood ottengono il controllo di diversi veicoli per combattere più efficacemente le Sentinelle. Rtas si rende conto che ci sono Umani nella zona e che vogliono arrivare all’Indice, così rimane indietro per coprire le spalle all’Arbiter, il quale infine giunge insieme a un manipolo di Elite e alcuni veicoli alla gigantesca Biblioteca facendosi strada tra i parassiti Flood e le numerose Sentinelle. Arrivato all'interno della Biblioteca, L'Arbiter e i suoi Elite a bordo di una gondola gravitazionale sono scortati da un Phantom di Tartarus, che visto le enormi dimensioni dei cunicoli della struttura è capace di volarci all'interno, e tutti insieme raggiungono la sede dell'Icona Sacra. Tuttavia su un'altra gondola ci sono Miranda e Johnson con alcuni Marine e questi hanno un leggero vantaggio sull'Arbiter e i suoi fratelli. Raggiunta di fretta la stanza dell'Icona Sacra, L'Arbiter affronta senza armi Miranda e Johnson facendogli perdere i sensi con colpi non mortali e facendoli prigionieri, infine sottrae l’Indice appena recuperato della donna. Ma proprio in quel momento arrivano Tartarus e i suoi Brute: Tartarus si appropria dei prigionieri e dell’Icona Sacra, rivela all'Arbiter che i Profeti gli hanno ordinato di sterminare gli Elite e scaraventa l’esterrefatto Arbiter in un precipizio senza fondo con un'onda d'urto del suo Martello Gravitazionale. ;La Mente Suprema Master Chief e l’Arbiter si risvegliano entrambi fra i tentacoli della Mente Suprema, una creatura senziente gigantesca che controlla tutti i Flood; il mostro, che è composto dalle migliaia di corpi che ha assorbito ed ha l’aspetto simile a un’immensa pianta carnivora con numerosi tentacoli, rivela all’Arbiter che Halo non è quello che i Profeti volevano fargli credere e attivandolo sarebbero morti Umani, Covenant e, di conseguenza, i Flood che non potevano più nutrirsi e prosperare. Inoltre annuncia a Master Chief e all'Arbiter che ci sarebbe ancora tempo per impedire l’Attivazione di Delta Halo. Nel convincere l'Arbiter sulla vera natura degli Halo, la Mente Suprema usa a sostegno della sua tesi il cadavere semi-senziente del Profeta del Rimorso e della IA custode di Delta Halo, 2401 Penitent Tangent. Facendo parlare i due, la Mente Suprema spiega all'Arbiter che il "Contenimento" descritto dalla IA dei Precursori e il "Grande Viaggio" sostenuto dal Profeta deceduto sono la stessa identica cosa, ovvero una distruzione su scala galattica per fermare i Flood. Persuaso anche da Master Chief, L'Arbiter si convince di questa scomoda verità che va contro tutto ciò in cui credeva quando era nei Covenant. Raggiunto un accordo tra le tre parti in causa, La Mente Suprema, utilizzando il sistema di teletrasporto dell’anello, invia i due eroi amici-nemici in due punti diversi in cerca dell’Indice, per impedire l'attivazione di Delta Halo. Master Chief viene inviato con Cortana nel cuore della città di Alta Opera, proprio mentre il Profeta della Verità annunciava con orgoglio al suo popolo il ritrovamento dell’Icona Sacra. Master Chief insegue i Profeti per tutta la città, battendosi con i numerosissimi Covenant. Tuttavia la situazione interna dei Covenant gioca a favore dell'eroe umano. Infatti proprio in quelle ore, all'interno della società Covenant, si sta consumando una profondissima e viscerale rottura tra gli Elite da una parte e i Brute sostenuti dai Profeti dall'altra che sfocia in un'aperta e sanguinosa guerra civile, il "Grande Scisma". La battaglia tra i Separatisti Elite, insieme a Grunt e Cacciatori e i Lealisti Brute insieme a Jackal e Droni e con il supporto di Verità e Pietà infuria per ogni settore e quartiere di Alta Opera. Approfittando della confusione, la Mente Suprema e i Flood prendono il controllo della "In Amber Clad" abbandonata nella Zona Quarantena e si infiltrano nella enorme città-astronave Covenant schiantandosi all'interno di essa emergendo da un salto iperspaziale. In questo modo, su Alta Opera oltre a una grave guerra civile avviene anche il dilagarsi dei parassiti Flood, in un caos totale sempre più ingestibile. In tutto questo disordine Master Chief continua il suo inseguimento, mentre Verità e Pietà fuggono dalla città insieme a Tartarus con Miranda e Johnson a seguito come prigionieri. Lo scopo dei due Profeti è di attivare Delta Halo e cominciare il Grande Viaggio. Master Chief in extremis raggiunge i due Profeti che stanno per salpare dalla città con alcuni Phantom. Tuttavia in quel momento alcuni parassiti Flood aggrediscono i due Profeti. Le guardie Brute riescono a uccidere le piccole e virulente creature ma una di esse raggiunge il Profeta della Pietà e lo aggredisce al collo. A quel punto si mostra tutta la sete di potere e il delirio del Profeta della Verità che vieta a Tartarus di salvare il suo compagno e preferisce lasciarlo morire. Così l'unico Profeta rimasto, Verità, si separa da Tartarus e parte per raggiungere la Dreadnaught, una grande astronave dei Precursori giacente al centro di Alta Opera, e da sempre considerata il simbolo sacro della città. ;La Rivolta L’Arbiter viene teletrasportato vicino alla Sala Controllo della Installazione 05 su Delta Halo. Qui si rende personalmente conto del vile tradimento dei Profeti e dei Brute, scoprendo numerosi cadaveri di fratelli Elite uccisi senza alcun ritegno. L'Arbiter, fedele alla sua nuove missione per impedire l'Attivazione di Halo e non più al servizio dei Profeti, diviene il nuovo Leader morale degli Elite e insieme ad alcuni guerrieri fratelli sopravvissuti inizia a combattere tenacemente tutti i Brute e i Lealisti presenti nella zona, aprendosi la strada fino alla Sala di Controllo. Qui infine si ricongiunge con il comandante Rtas 'Vadumee che è divenuto il nuovo punto di riferimento nella catena di comando dei Separatisti Covenant e che è incredulo alla vista dell'amico Arbiter, che credeva morto. I due assistono all'arrivo di Tartarus con Miranda e Johnson alla Sala di Controllo, con anche l'Indice. I due capiscono che è rimasto poco tempo e devono agire subito. ;Alta Opera Master Chief con Cortana raggiunge il cadavere agonizzante e morente del Profeta della Pietà. Sul punto di morte l'alieno svela ai due i piani del compare Verità, dicendogli che sarebbe andato sulla Terra per "finire quanto incominciato". (Alludendo alla precedente invasione di Rimorso) Il Profeta della Verità, infatti, vuole partire a bordo della antica Dreadnaught dei Precursori per raggiungere la Terra, per motivi non ben precisati e Cortana, infiltrata nel sistema di computer di Alta Opera, tenta di ritardare il più possibile la sequenza di lancio della nave. Il conflitto fra Elite e Brute si è spostato quasi del tutto su Halo o nello spazio adiacente all'anello e alla città, dove la flotta Separatista e quella Lealista combattono senza esclusione di colpi mentre nella città rimangono pochi drappelli di Covenant che tentano di difendersi dall’inarrestabile attacco dei Flood guidati dalla Mente Suprema. Master Chief aprendosi strada tra l'infestazione dilagante riesce a raggiungere uno dei canali energetici che collegavano la Dreadnaught alla città per infiltrarsi sulla nave di Verità appena prima che essa parta. Così Master Chief e Cortana decidono di separarsi. Il primo avrebbe seguito Verità sulla Terra, la seconda sarebbe rimasta su Alta Opera per attuare ogni possibile rimedio per impedire l'attivazione di Delta Halo. Infatti nel caso avesse avvertito che ciò stava per avvenire, la IA umana avrebbe fatto detonare in remoto i reattori della "In amber Clad" schiantata all'interno della città. L'esplosione conseguente avrebbe così distrutto l'intera città e a sua volta anche Delta Halo, in modo simile a ciò che accadde con Alpha Halo. E riguardo a ciò proprio Cortana a Chief dice ironicamente:"Non molto originale ma almeno sappiamo che funzionerà" ;Il Grande Viaggio L’Arbiter continua la sua battaglia nei pressi della Sala di Controllo contro i Brute liberando alcuni prigionieri, fra cui alcuni Cacciatori ed Elite Conciliari, guerrieri di altissimo rango ed estremamente esperti. Intanto Rtas Vadumee avrebbe ripreso il controllo di un Incrociatore Covenant sorvolante la zona. L'Arbiter incontra Johnson e i sergenti Banks e Stacker che sfruttando una distrazione dei Brute sono sfuggiti per prendere il controllo di uno Scarab. Johnson e l’Arbiter decidono di stringere una difficile ma assolutamente necessaria alleanza nel disperato tentativo di fermare il folle piano di Tartarus: il Sergente pilota lo Scarab e ne usa il cannone per abbattere la porta della Sala Controllo, l’Arbiter con un Banshee scorta il possente mezzo e poi una volta abbattuta la spessa porta vi si infila all'interno. L'Elite, una volta raggiunta la Sala d'Attivazione di Delta Halo tenta in extremis di far aprire gli occhi a Tartarus, spiegandogli la stessa verità che lui stesso fino a poco prima rifiutava di credere come tutti i Covenant, chiedendo anche a 343 Guilty Spark di rivelare la verità su Halo. Il Capo Brute non vuole sentire ragioni, costringe Miranda ad inserire l’Indice iniziando la sequenza d'attivazione e attacca l’Arbiter. Tartarus è un guerriero Brute formidabile, dotato del Fist of Rukt, un martello gravitazionale potentissimo e che gli conferisce una schermatura energetica che lo protegge da svariati colpi d'armi al plasma e non. Il duello è cruento e molti Elite periscono nel tentativo di uccidere il Brute. Tuttavia anche altri Brute in soccorso di Tartarus vengono uccisi. In ogni caso, con l’aiuto di Johnson, dei Marines e degli Elite, l’Arbiter trionfa sul nemico e Miranda estrae l’Indice prima che sia troppo tardi. L'interruzione brusca della sequenza di attivazione, però, ha portato l'intero sistema (cioè tutti e sette gli Halo della galassia tranne l'installazione 04 già distrutta nel primo gioco) in stand-by, e 343 Guilty Spark afferma che è possibile attivare gli anelli da una fantomatica struttura detta "Arca". L'Arbiter vittorioso e alleato con gli umani, chiede alla IA dei Precursori dove si trovi questa "Arca" ma la scena cambia e passa a Master Chief senza che si senta la risposta. Invece l'eroico Spartan si trova ancora a bordo della Dreadnaught di Verità che ha raggiunto ormai la Terra. Qui ormai è evidente che una massiccia flotta guidata dal Profeta superstite e dai Brute ha piegato la resistenza dell'UNSC e si presta all'occupazione dell'ultimo pianeta umano. Master Chief, messosi in contatto con Lord Hood ancora a bordo della danneggiata stazione "Il Cairo" in procinto di colpire la nave di Verità, avvisa l'ammiraglio di non sparare e che è tornato; alla domanda sul perché si trovi su quella nave aliena, lo Spartan risponde: "Signore, Pongo fine a questa battaglia." Il gioco termina con questa ultima scena, lasciando la questione in sospeso in un finale "Cliffhanger" in attesa dei successivi eventi narrati in Halo 3. A fine dei titoli di coda, un breve filmato mostra una Alta Opera ormai desolata e ridotta a una città fantasma infestata dai Flood. Qui Cortana è rimasta sola e viene contattata dalla Mente Suprema che si è trasferita all'interno della ex città santa Covenant. Tra le due intelligenze nasce un discorso e la Mente Flood è impaziente di fare domande a Cortana; la IA umana accetta di rispondere alle domande, tuttavia il filmato termina subito e non ci è dato sapere quali siano queste domande e le relative risposte. Modalità di gioco http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=2 modifica Le migliorie rispetto al primo capitolo sono molteplici e riguardano la grafica, il gameplay e il gioco multiplayer con il supporto a Xbox Live, per la prima volta nella serie. Il gioco permette al giocatore di esplorare livelli ambientati sulla Terra, sono state introdotte alcune nuove armi umane, molte nuove armi Covenant (fra cui la Lama Energetica, usabile solo dagli NPC in Halo: Combat Evolved), e la possibilità di impugnare due armi leggere contemporaneamente, ma mentre lo si fa non è possibile lanciare granate o attaccare corpo a corpo. Sono stati aggiunti nuovi veicoli come il Wraith (già visibile in Halo CE ma non utilizzabile) e lo Spectre, variante Covenant del Warthog. Altre aggiunte sono relative ai Covenant, con tre nuove razze: I Brute, i Droni e i Profeti. Inoltre in Halo 2 vengono svelati numerosi dettagli sulla religione e la politica dei Covenant. Una delle novità più rilevanti è il nuovo sistema di danni del giocatore. Il giocatore è dotato di uno scudo energetico che assorbe parte dei danni e che una volta scaricato si ricarica dopo qualche secondo in cui non subisce ulteriori danni, tornando al massimo della forza. Una volta ceduti gli scudi non esiste più una vera e propria "barra" o indicatore della salute e quindi non esiste più la necessità di usare Kit Medici o strumenti simili per ristabilire la propria salute. Se il giocatore sopravvive anche a pesanti danni, la sua salute sotto gli scudi torna automaticamente al massimo. Nel gioco inoltre sono presenti, nel comparto del sonoro e delle soundtrack, alcune tracce frutto di collaborazioni con artisti famosi quali i Breaking Benjamin con la canzone Blow Me Away, ma anche gli Hoobastank con Connected e la partecipazione di Steve Vai nella rivisitazione del Halo Theme presente nell'originario Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo 2 su Xbox Live http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=3 modifica Il secondo capitolo di Halo ha avuto l'egemonia per circa due anni sul servizio di gioco online di Xbox Live (Microsoft)[senza fonte], più precisamente da novembre 2004 fino a novembre 2006, quando uscì Gears of War per Xbox360. Il 15 aprile 2010 il servizio Xbox Live per Halo 2 e gli altri giochi Xbox ha smesso di funzionare. Attualmente non è più possibile giocare ad Halo 2 online sulla Xbox. Estensioni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=4 modifica Le estensioni sono scaricabili tramite il servizio Xbox Live e la spesa di punti Microsoft. Esse sono:[1] *''Killtacular Map Pack'', con due nuove mappe multiplayer ("Turf", "Sanctuary"), pubblicata l'aprile 2005. *''Bonus Map Pack'', con due nuove mappe multiplayer ("Containment", "Warlock"), pubblicata l'aprile 2005, è gratuita. *''Maptacular Map Pack'', con 5 nuove mappe multiplayer, pubblicata il luglio 2005. È dal 30 agosto 2005 che Microsoft ha deciso di rendere gratuite tutte le estensioni, ma tuttavia sono indispensabili per poter giocare su Xbox LIVE. Halo 2 per Windows Vista http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=5 modifica Halo 2 per Windows Vista è uscito il 30 marzo 2007 e introduce miglioramenti e contenuti aggiuntivi rispetto alla versione Xbox. Aggiunte rispetto ad Halo 2 per Xbox: *Tools per costruire mappe e contenuti personalizzati *Texture con una risoluzione maggiore (alta definizione) *2 mappe multiplayer esclusive *Supporta appieno Xbox 360 controller In compenso però Halo 2 Vista non comprende la modalità cooperativa inclusa nella versione Xbox, e nemmeno le due mappe rilasciate di recente su Xbox Live. Il multiplayer di Halo 2 Vista non è compatibile con il multiplayer di Halo 2 per Xbox e quindi non è Live Anywhere. Microsoft ha recentemente rilasciato il nuovo sistema operativo, Windows 7 (seven), ed Halo 2 è compatibile al 100% anche con questo nuovo sistema operativo. Requisiti di Sistema http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=6 modifica Requisiti Minimi *Windows®: Vista *RAM:512 MB *Processore: Pentium 4 2.0 GHz o equivalente *Hard Disk: 3.0 GB (+4.0 per tools da costruzione) *Scheda Video: DirectX 9.0c 128 MB con capacità T&L *Online/Multiplayer: 56.6 kbit/s modem o LAN; broadband per avviare un server *Altro: 8x DVD, Scheda Audio, & casse acustiche/cuffie Requisiti Consigliati *Windows®: Vista *RAM:1 GB *Processore: Pentium 4 3.0 GHz o equivalente *Hard Disk: 3.0 GB (+4.0 per tools da costruzione) *Scheda Video: DirectX 9.0c 256 MB con capacità T&L *Online/Multiplayer: broadband o LAN; ADSL(o più) per avviare un server *Altro: 8x DVD, Scheda Audio, & casse acustiche/cuffie Alla prova pratica il Sistema operativo utilizzando più di un 350 MB di RAM lascia poco spazio al programma. Giocabile solo con 2 GB. Halo 2 su Windows XP http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=7 modifica Sono state create alcune patch e programmi per installare Halo 2 anche su un sistema Windows XP. In questa versione, nei requisiti di sistema viene dimezzata la RAM e il gioco è molto più fluido a parità di hardware, ma non è possibile giocare on-line. Curiosità http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=8 modifica *Durante lo sviluppo di Halo 2, L'Arbiter originariamente doveva chiamarsi "Dervish", tuttavia questo nome è stato scartato poiché derivante dalla cultura Islamica e, secondo le consultazioni Geo-culturali della Microsoft Games Studios, questa scelta poteva essere considerata potenzialmente offensiva e poteva far scaturire il sospetto che l'intera storia di Halo 2 fosse un'allegoria dello scontro tra gli USA (UNSC/Master Chief) contro l'Islam (Covenant/Dervish). *A diverse critiche mosse verso l'introduzione del personaggio dell'Arbiter, lo staff di Bungie ha difeso la sua creazione sostenendo che: " Abbiamo preferito sperimentare e fare qualcosa di sorprendente e magari non apprezzato da tutti che semplicemente "girare la manovella" e fare un altro "film di guerra" contro gli alieni con il solito Space Marine" ("I'd much rather experiment and do something surprising, and not have everybody appreciate it, than just turn the crank and do another alien war movie with a space marine.") *Nel coding di Halo2 è presente il Flood Juggernaut, un modello di un possente e potente Flood progettato e mai inserito nel gioco, allo stesso modo dell'Engeneer di Halo: Combat Evolved. Questo mostro è possibile inserirlo nel gioco tramite dei Mod, tuttavia esso non ha alcuna IA e animazione programmata. *Alcune mappe multiplayer come "Lockout" e "Midship" hanno avuto da parte di Bungie dei remake ufficiali, a grande richiesta, anche in Halo 3 e Halo: Reach. In quest'ultimo inoltre grazie alle migliorie della modalità Forge presenta altri remake di mappe di Halo 2 come quelle di "Ascension" e "Sanctuary". Inoltre sempre Halo: Reach possiede una mappa ufficiale chiamata "Reflection" che è il remake di "Ivory Tower" sempre di Halo 2. Note http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=9 modifica #[http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Halo_2#cite_ref-1 ^] Map Pack for Halo 2 Collegamenti esterni http://it.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Halo_2&action=edit&section=10 modifica *(EN) Sito ufficiale della Bungie Studios